The Four is Lava
*Death P.A.C.T. *Free Food *Beep *A Better Name Than That *The Losers! *iance |deaths = *Gelatin *Gaty *Clock (confirmed) *Pencil (happy thought) *Match (happy thought) *Leafy (happy thought) *Book (happy thought) *Pillow (happy thought) |loser = *Team Ice Cube! |eliminated = Dora |cake = Happy Thoughts |airdate = December 14, 2019 |transcript = The Four is Lava/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 15 |previous = Don't Dig Straight Down |next = BFB 16 }} "The Four is Lava" is the 15th episode of Battle for BFDI and the 46th episode of the overall series. It was released on December 14, 2019. Plot The episode starts with Gelatin and Flower on a small island surrounded by lava. Gelatin tells Flower that there wasn't enough room, but instead of Gelatin pushing Flower off, Flower pushes him off instead. Flower then grabs shades for her savage moment. Meanwhile, at the stall's roof, Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, and Taco is sitting on it. Taco doesn't get that Book saves her all of a sudden from the lava and sacrifices herself to the it last challenge. Votes No voting deadline was announced in BFB 14, but Satomi said in a tweet and the description of BFB 14 said that the voting period would be the normal 48 hours.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1165330405089636352?s=20 There are a total of 29,988 votes, which is 5,801 more votes than BFB 13. Continuity * Clips of old BFDI episodes are shown. * When Ice Cube has her happy thought Match, Pencil, Leafy and Book are in the old BFDI style, with old limbs. ** Despite what Ice Cube's thought portrays, Book has never been seen with the old limbs. *Blocky can be doing his sleeping pose while trying to grab Puffball. *Lollipop's happy feeling is a nod to Questions Answered, when Donut calls himself Bagel Brain. *When Spongy shoots cannonballs at Puffball, she acts similarly to Leafy when she dodges the nails and knives in BFDI 11, and BFDIA 2 respectively, and Spongy when he dodges the lasers in BFDI 20. *Gelatin once again says that there is not enough room. However this time, he gets pushed off instead of pushing someone else off. Cultural references * The title of the episode is a pun of "The Floor is Lava" and Four. Trivia *This is the first time is up for elimination. *Since Teardrop is safe, this episode marked her the first time surviving an elimination since "Barriers and Pitfalls". *The only characters who don't speak are Pie, Grassy, TV, Golf Ball, Marker, Fries, and Yellow Face. *This will likely be the last episode to be released in 2019. *This episode has the longest stinger of any BFB episode. *The "There isn't enough room in here!" Saying from Gelatin came back from BFDIA 2, BFDIA 5a, and BFB 14, but this time Gelatin is the one thrown off, being done by Flower. *The song where the Recommended Characters scene appears, is a reference to the Outro Song of Abacaba, one of Cary Huang's YouTube channels. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2019 episodes